


You're Magnetic, I Can't Help It

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Nikola takes Helen on a flight in an abandoned station. It's not like she wanted a normal date anyway.





	You're Magnetic, I Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen appreciation week, day 4- Magnetism. Title is from a song by Sanctus Real which I like for, you know, reasons xD.

It was always him who got her into situations like this, God damn it. Last time she had checked, he had been more of the romantic type, fancy restaurants and such. It was true that said last time had been like half a century ago, but she still didn’t expect him to get an underground kink, as he had put it. Of course, he had also said she was the one to blame for him getting that kink, but that idea was simply ridiculous.

“Over here.” he said as he extended her arm to her. “We only have this stairs and we’ll get there.”

“You’re not going to let me go first, are you?” she sighed as she took his hand, but he only grinned. “I’m doing you a favor, darling, we both know you like to stare at my behind whenever you get the chance.”

“Nonsense.”

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to admit it, don’t worry. But let me know what you think of this.” he said as he led her into an opening. She looked around, taking the view in, unable to believe her eyes.

“Did you bring me inside a subway station, Nikola?” she asked on an intrigued tone, but he scoffed at that.

“It’s not any subway station, Helen, really now. It’s been abandoned for a while now. Which means…”

“That we have the whole place only to ourselves. I should have seen this coming.” Helen laughed. “You know, I would ask you if I look like the kind of girl who would be impressed by something like this, but ah well.”

“We both know the answer to that.”

“Exactly.” she admitted with a sheepish look. “I assume you brought wine?”

“We’ll leave that for later, if you are ok with that.” She lifted an eyebrow in suspicion at that. “Do you have anything else in mind?”

“Actually…” he said as he left her side and ran toward the tracks. It was only when he reached them that he stopped, turning to look at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Are you coming already?” he asked, the look on his face not unlike the one of a kid in a candy store. She would have died before admitting that, of course, but she loved seeing him like this, all carefree and playful. She also knew that look of him very well, the one he usually had before showing him one of his experiments, and she couldn’t help wondering what he was up to this time. “Is this another one of your experiments, Dr. Tesla?” she asked as she closed the distance between them, taking his hand and jumping next to him on the tracks.

“You might say that, yes.” he answered as he took her in his arms, pulling her closer to him. “Actually, I am afraid the idea wasn’t mine, but well. What can I say, your wonder wolf has good taste in movies, I will give him that.”

“I never pegged Henry as the romantic movie type.” she whispered as she raised her eyes at him. The air between them was almost electric as he lifted her chin up, his eyes fixated on her lips. “Who said anything about romantic movies?” he asked before pressing his lips to hers. She welcomed his kiss with a content sigh, her lips parting to give him entrance. He let his fingers massage her scalp as he sucked on her tongue a bit then let her go, enjoying the way her lips followed his almost unconsciously, as if she wasn’t ready to break contact just yet.

“You know, if I had any idea it would be that easy for me to sweep you off your feet, I would have done this ages ago.” he whispered cheekily and that was when realization dawned on her. They were a few feet above the ground, floating in mid air, and she clung tighter to him for support.

“X-men.” she said, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I should have known that.”

“I had to sit through 6 movies only for Henry to have an excuse to ask me if they were inspired by us.” Nikola shrugged. “I figured I might as well learn from it a bit.”

“Inspired by us?”

“Well as Henry put it, even though I must say I am insulted by that comparison, you know. Crazy magnetic scientist who falls for his enemy/friend that happens to run a facility for helping mutants.”

“Right.”

“I told him Charlie has nothing on you, don’t worry.” Nikola grinned. “Though you’re more like the Mystique type to me, if you ask me.”

“I should warn you, there are some rumors about me.” Helen said as she cuddled closer to him, her lips nuzzling at his neck. “They say I’m not good at flying stuff and that I tend to crash them.”

“If you keep doing that to my neck, you just might.” Nikola threatened. “And by that, I mean don’t stop.”

“I have no intention to do that.” Helen reassured him as she let her fingers play with his tie. “Exactly how good would you say you are at controlling this?”

“After all this time and you still don’t know how magnetic I can be.” he said on a mocking tone.

“Oh I do.” she said with a grin as she undid his tie, throwing it on the ground below them. “I was just wondering if you could keep this up if someone distracted you, that’s all.”

“Well there’s only one way to find that out, isn’t it?” he challenged and she only hummed in agreement as she undid the first two buttons on his shirt. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her, her tongue licking at the base of his neck before she sank her teeth into his skin.

“Doing well, so far.” she commented relishing the way his breathing had quickened. “You did say this was an abandoned station, yes?”

“I figured we might end up needing that, yes.” he whispered on a seductive tone as he massaged her back. “You’re not exactly the quiet type.” he said with a grin and soon enough she felt the zipper of her dress going down her back, his fingers leaving a hot trail on her skin as he followed it. “I should have known better than to wear anything metallic around you.” she said with a chuckle. “As for the being quiet part… neither are you.” she pointed out as she let her hand go lower on his body, stopping just below his belt. She massaged him through his pants, her fingers squeezing all over his considerable length.

“You naughty woman.” he moaned as he thrust in her palm, meeting her movements with his own. “You really want me to lose control, don’t you?”

“It’s funny how you think you still have any control left, actually.” she said with a cheeky grin right before he flew with her into the opposite wall, trapping her body with his own.

“I was about to say the same thing.” he pointed out as he entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back in order to expose her neck to him. She was an exquisite view, exposed like that, her arousal obvious in the way she breathed, her eyes fixated on his with a defiant look in them as she bit her lower lip. “Do it.” she challenged him, as if he needed any invitation. He sank his teeth into her neck, grinning against her skin as it broke and her blood invaded his mouth.

“You.are.delicious.” he whispered against her skin, underlining each word with a swift flick of his tongue against her neck, cleaning up the blood he had left behind.

“You know, the idea of taking a woman out for dinner normally involves both partners being fed.” she managed to say between two heavy breaths.

“Nobody said you can’t take a bite or two out of me, you know.” he said with a grin as he took her in his arms and laid her down on the tracks.

“What, no more flying?” she asked with a pout, causing him to throw her one of his smirks. “I figured I could make you fly in safer ways for the rest of the night.”

“We’re not leaving this place anytime soon, are we?” she asked with a grin as she shifted into a more comfortable position before pulling him over her.

“Not if I have some say in it.” he whispered on a seductive tone just before she silenced him with a kiss.

 


End file.
